The Grey
by Darknesss.In.The.Soul
Summary: The Girl Who Lived. The Saviour of the Light. The Destroyer of The Dark Lord. Everyone expects her to be a self-sacrificial warrior. But what they don't realise is, the Child of Light isn't as light as they thought. Rosalie's out for revenge and it most certainly isn't for the Dark Lord. A new side in the war lurks in the shadows. The Grey. Lead by Rosalie Potter herself.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

October 31st 1980

"Are you sure you're going to be alright with the twins? I know they can be a bit of a handful and I'm not even sure we should be going out, we didn't approve it with Dumbledore and _he_ could strike at any moment and-"

"Lily, we will be fine. I've looked after the twins for you so many times, they'll be absolutely fine. You'll be fine. You don't need to run everything by Dumbledore. Now, go. Get out, live a little" Dorea Potter smiled reassuringly at her flustered daughter-in-law.

Lily Potter sighed heavily. This didn't feel right. It felt like something was going to happen. She'd been telling her husband about her feelings of unease all day, but he'd brushed her off repeatedly, telling her she was just being paranoid and she was just trying to psyche herself out of going to Alice and Frank Longbottom's Halloween party tonight. Maybe she was, Lily didn't really know what to think anymore. Being on the run from the Dark Lord was beginning to drive her insane with paranoia and worry.

Lily bit her lip nervously. She knew Dorea was right. Potter Manor was under the Fidelius Charm. The only people who knew the current location were the people inside the manor itself and Sirius. The children were as safe as they could possibly be. _But if that was the case, why does this feel so wrong?_

Lily screamed in fear as two arms wrapped around her waist.

"Ooh, someone's jumpy today!" James laughed in her ear.

Lily saw red. "How dare you! Don't you dare ever do that again!" Lily fumed, her eyes a burning green fire.

"Not my fault that you're so jumpy today," James shrugged, kissing her behind her ear.

"Are you ready to go? We're going to be late" he whined impatiently.

"Yes, I'm ready to go. I just want to say goodbye to my babies first" Lily said as she started ascending the staircase.

Lily walked down the long hallways of Potter Manor, trying desperately to ignore the anxiety that burned in her stomach. Taking a deep breath as she came to the door of the twin's nursery, she walked in. Her anxiety melted away instantly as she was met by a beaming smile and two gleaming violet eyes. Her little Rose. The small girl lifted her arms up towards her, cooing softly.

With a gentle smile adorning her lips, Lily picked up Rose and held her close. She small girl nestled into her and Lily felt a glow of warmth inside her.

It was something Lily had noticed since Rose was born. Whenever anyone was in a close proximity to Rose, a feeling of love and warmth began to occur. It was a feeling of calm and happiness, it was like Rose emitted energy. It was addictive.

Looking at her daughter closely, Lily wondered where her big purple eyes had come from. Rose had Lily's lips, for sure. Even as a baby they were a full Cupid's bow shape. And she definitely had James' wild raven hair. It fell in wild curls around her face delicately. But those eyes. They were mesmerising. They had a dark indigo ring around the outside of the iris, which lightened to a soft violet in the middle. Lily could get lost in the depths of them. They were so full of love and always sparkled with joy.

Lily looked to her other child. Harry Potter lay in his cot, staring curiously at his mother and sister. Harry was a perfect replica of James, only inheriting his green eyes from Lily. She did have two beautiful children, and the members of the Order doted on them constantly. But Lily couldn't help but notice that they doted on Rose a little bit more. Everyone wanted to hold Rose a little bit longer. It bothered Lily immensely. She loved both her children equally, she wanted both of them to have the same treatment in life.

But Lily really couldn't blame The Order members. Rose possessed an ethereal beauty. It was captivating now, even as she was only a few months old. And the warm feelings she inspired in everyone around her. Rose was otherworldly. And Lily would be lying if she said she was not worried about the future.

Scooping up her son with her other arm, she held her children close to her. They both responded, resting their little heads on her shoulder. This is what Lily lived for-no- this is what Lily fought for. Her children.

"Smile!" A sudden flash blinded Lily for a few moments.

Blinking rapidly, she finally saw her husband in the doorway, smiling stupidly with one of her muggle Polaroid cameras in his hand.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. It was too perfect" James said, shaking the picture in his hand.

Smiling widely at his work, he handed Lily the picture. She couldn't help but smile. It was a beautiful picture.

"Come on then, Lils we've really got to get going" James said softly, taking Harry from her arms.

Giving his little lad a kiss on the head, he put him back in his cot. Lily handed him Rose and James smiled as a warmth settled inside of him. Hugging his daughter close and kissing her on the head, James placed her into her cot. Smiling at her sweet little smile she gave him.

"I don't want to leave them," Lily whispered

"Oh, lils. We'll only be gone a couple of hours. We'll come in and have another family cuddle when we get back."

Lily sighed, defeated. James was right. Giving her children one last look, Lily left the room, her husband close behind.

"We're off now, Mum" James called to Dorea.

"Okay, darling, have fun" a voice called from the living room.

"My lady" James smiled, holding out his arm.

"Idiot," Lily rolled her eyes, grabbing his arm and with a twist of white they apparated away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Walking up slowly towards Potter Manor, Tom Riddle pulled his cloak up over his head, watching as the last light finally went out. Stalking slowly up to the door he smiled evilly. This would be too easy.

Don't get him wrong, Dark Lord Voldemort did not take pleasure in killing children. He tried to avoid it where ever possible. But, this was extenuating circumstances. Unfortunately, there was a prophecy that predicted that this child, this girl, would be his undoing. He didn't wholly believe it, he was almost indestructible now. But, he did not leave loose ends. Everything that threatened him or anything he stood for, had to go.

Opening the door with a silent _Alohomora_ The Dark Lord stepped into Potter Manor. He almost scoffed. Dumbledore was that cocky that he thought that the Fidelius Charm would keep him away. It was a good idea, Tom gave him that, but the first mistake in war is to underestimate your enemy. And Dumbledore had so foolishly done so, assuming he did not have a traitor amongst his ranks.

Walking up the stairs briskly, Tom followed the 'magical footprints' to what he assumed was the room of the girl he had to kill. Opening the door slowly, he looked in. Shaking his head in disbelief, he walked into the nursery. This really was too easy. Spotting two cots, he walked over. The first one held a sleeping boy. Tom would leave him alive, the prophecy did not talk of a boy and to be honest, the magical aura on this child was not remarkable to say the least. He would spare this boy. He did not kill unnecessarily.

Looking into the other cot, Tom was taken aback. Two curious purple eyes looked up at him. He hadn't ever seen eyes of that colour before. They were truly a sight to see. Within seconds, Tom could tell that there was something off about this girl. Tom had never encountered something that could emit this much magical energy. It was addictive. It troubled Tom. This warm feeling inside him was not familiar. He felt... _love_.

Stumbling back in shock, Tom fell into some boxes of children's toys. The room swayed and Tom struggled to get up, he felt drunk. Shaking his head, Tom glared at the little girl who smiled happily up at him. What had she done to him? She was ridiculously powerful, he'd give her that. Tom was glad he had heeded the warnings of the prophecy. If this girl were to grow up to her full potential, she would have been very troublesome indeed.

Tom was interrupted from his thoughts by a loud scream coming from somewhere behind him.

"You! Get away from her!" A shrill voice shouted.

Tom watched as Dorea Black-no, Potter ran into the room, placing herself between him and the child. Frowning in annoyance, Tom sighed in agitation. He really couldn't be bothered with this. Pulling back his hood, he watched as a look of shock dawned on her face.

"Tom? Tom Riddle?" She questioned. She had only been in her first year when he had been in his seventh but she recognised him. And he didn't look a day over 20.

"H-how is that possible?" She stuttered, her mind utterly blank with shock.

"It doesn't matter how. You know why I'm here, so let's not play games. Give me the girl, and you live" Tom said, in a very bored tone.

"Never!" Dorea spat at him, glaring hatefully.

"Seriously?" Tom frowned in disbelief. She would die over this girl? He'd leave the other child, they'd still have one child to carry on the Potter lineage. He was being generous.

"Leave us alone! She's not going to do anything to you!" Dorea shouted, tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. She had failed her son and Lily, she wouldn't be able to protect Rose. They'd both die here in this room.

"Unfortunately that girl threatens everything I've been working for. I will ask you One. Last. Time. Move." Tom said cooly.

"I. Will. Not!" Dorea spat back, glaring without fear.

Shrugging, Tom lifted his wand, and shot the killing curse towards the stubborn woman. With a green flash, she fell to the floor.

Frowning in disdain, Tom walked over to the cot and looked at the girl one last time. She was not smiling anymore, and instead looked at him, her lips pulled down in sadness and unshed tears in her eyes. Tom was taken aback at the feelings this inspired within him. He felt...regret. Guilty. He felt bad that he had hurt this beautiful girl, he felt awful that he'd made her cry.

Shaking his head at these bizarre feelings, Tom raised his wand towards the girl. His hand shook tremendously. Tom blanched. He never shook. Frowning in concentration it took an immense about amount of effort to point his wand at the girl. Every fibre of his being, what remained of his broken souls screamed at him to stop, it felt wrong.

Glaring in anger Tom raised the wand at the girl and performed the spell, before he was unable to again. Smiling in relief at the green light, Tom relaxed. It was over.

Then, there was a green flash as the spell bounced off an the girl and came hurtling towards him.

And then, Tom was no more.


	2. Chapter 2

November 1st 1980

November the 1st was a joyous day. Many wizards and witches took to the streets in celebration. It was a public holiday within the wizarding society. There were parties, festivals, families reunited. The cloud of fear that had been looming over Britain for years was finally gone. Fallen family members and friends could finally be mourned, everyone could return to normal.

That is, everyone but the Potter family.

The Potter family had a lot to go through before any sort of normality could occur. With their daughter a saviour, and allegedly one of the most powerful witches on earth, another fallen family member and a deep betrayal, the Potters were far from celebrations and parties.

"Please, everyone, speak one at a time!" A flustered Dumbledore tried to control the raised and panicked voices of the members of the Order.

"Albus! You must tell us! Is _he_ gone?" Minerva McGonagall demanded, her eyes a blazing fire.

Dumbledore cleared his throat warily, as the room grew silent in anticipation for his answer.

"It...would seem so, at least for the moment, yes" Dumbledore stated, with a frown on his face.

There was a resounding sigh of relief in the room and then cheers and shouts resounded. The Order members embraced and cried, laughed and whooped.

"How?" Minerva demanded, and once again the room grew quiet.

"It seems that the location of Potter Manor somehow reached Voldemort"

"No!" Minerva gasped

"What of James and Lily?" Minerva almost whispered, tears beginning to burn in the corner of her eyes.

Everyone in the room grew very grave as they realised that someone must have fallen last night. Had Voldemort succeeded in killing one of the Potter children? Or both of them? Were all the family killed?

"James and Lily were away when he arrived" The relief in the room was instantaneous but Minerva gasped sadly.

"So...the children then..."

"The children are alive and well. Unfortunately, I cannot say the same for Dorea Potter" Dumbledore said sadly.

Minerva felt guilty for the surge of relief she felt. Dorea, of course, was a terrible loss. The woman was one of the kindest Minerva had ever encountered. But, Minerva didn't think she could've got over the death of Lily or James or their children. They felt like her own family and Minerva knew she would not have recovered if any of them were lost to her.

"How did he die then?" Mad Eye Moody spoke up, looking at Dumbledore.

"After Voldemort struck and killed Dorea with the killing curse, he turned his wand onto Rosalie Potter. The Killing Curse reflected back and hit him. Do not for one second believe he is dead."

"No one survives the killing curse"

"You-Know-Who is dead!"

"Rosalie Potter killed You-Know-Who!"

Voices got louder and louder as cheers of happiness erupted.

Rosalie Potter.

Saviour of the Wizarding World.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So, what do you think it is? Its an odd shape isn't it? Is it a curse?" Lily quizzed Dumbledore, looking at her daughter in worry.

Rosalie Potter lay in her father's arms as Dumbledore and Lily inspected her. Looking at them curiously, she squirmed and whined as Dumbledore cast many prognosis spells upon her.

"What's wrong with her? Do those spells hurt?" Lily asked, trying to calm her daughter who looked up at her with pleading tear filled eyes.

"No, not at all. I am simply seeing if her magical aura has at all been effected." Dumbledore stated, casting another spell.

Rosalie whimpered in pain again and this time, James had had enough.

"Enough! You're clearly hurting her!" James frowned at Dumbledore.

"Nonsense. These spells do not cause any kind of pain" Dumbledore brushed him off, casting another spell. Rosalie let out a sob of pain, writhing in her fathers arms.

" I said enough! Stop right now!" James shouted, casting a Protego. Rosalie immediately stopped crying and sniffled instead, processing the ordeal she had just gone through.

"James!" Lily gasped, shocked at her husbands behaviour. Dumbledore looked just as taken aback.

"Just leave her alone now. You've been doing these stupid spells for hours, and I can tell Rose has been uncomfortable all the way through it. She is clearly fine. Maybe you should just be grateful she's alive and well Lily" and with that James stormed out of the room with Rosalie in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Professor. I think he's just upset about his mother and then there's that whole betrayal from Sirius and-"

"Its no problem Lily. I understand. Besides, I've been meaning to talk to you alone about Rosalie..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

James sat in the huge garden outside Potter Manor. It was his favourite place to come with Harry and Rose. He loved just laying on the grass with both his children in his arms. He took a deep breath as tears welled up in his eyes. This was all such a deep mess. His mother was gone, his best friend allegedly betrayed him and his daughter was now the world's biggest celebrity.

James owed everything to his mother. He knew she'd died protecting little Rose. And he loved her even more for it.

James frowned.

Lily hadn't even mentioned his mother yet. All Lily had gone on about was how she should've trusted her instincts and how it was all her fault. James knew that what happened was for the best. If he and Lily had stayed, they would've been dead and Rose and Harry would've been orphans, sent off to live with Lily's awful sister, like Dumbledore wanted them to when they were born. At least, now, James could protect them from Dumbledore and everyone else who thought they knew best for his family.

James was confused with his conflicted feelings. He wanted to trust Dumbledore, he really did. But he hated how the man often left him and Lily out of things, or did things without their consent. Like he knew what was best from them. James didn't like it and his mother didn't either. Countless times, Dorea and Dumbledore had clashed heads.

James smiled as he remembered when Dumbledore had tried to convince everyone that it was better that they move out of Potter manor and into Godric's Hollow. His mother wasn't having any of it. It was James and Dorea versus Dumbledore and Lily. Luckily his mother eventually made Lily see reason.

What James couldn't understand though, was why everyone thought that Sirius betrayed them. James knew he hadn't. Sirius would never, ever do that. Sirius was like a brother to him, and James knew Sirius saw Rosalie and Harry as one of his own. It saddened James how Lily and Dumbledore were so quick to accept that Sirius had betrayed them. James trusted his brother. He knew Sirius didn't have anything to do with this.

But everyone else did. Barty Crouch had ordered the arrest of Sirius today. Dead or Alive. James hoped that his best friend was able to keep himself hidden. James would contact him soon, he had to let him know that he knew he didn't do it. He had to let Sirius know that he was still his brother.

"James?" Lily's soft voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"James, we need to talk. You, me and Dumbledore. Can you come to the living room?" Nodding, James sat up carefully, trying not to wake the children. Handing Harry to Lily, they both walked silently inside.

"You want to do what?!" James boomed as he processed what his wife had just proposed to him.

"Honestly James! Think about it! Its for the best. Rose gets to grow up without the fame and live a normal life! Harry wont get overshadowed by his sister. They'll both be loved equally" Lily explained in exasperation.

"You want to send our daughter away? To Petunia? Are you kidding me?" James shouted.

"She'll treat her like she's one of her own James! She will be loved! She'll be normal!" Lily yelled back.

"What!? She hates magic! She'll eat Rose alive!" James shook in disbelief. How on earth did his wife think this was a good idea?

"That's what we need to talk about, my boy" Dumbledore interjected calmly.

James frowned and sat down, holding Rose close to him protectively.

"Talk about what?"

"Rose...she's a squib James" Lily said sadly, looking down.

"It seems the encounter with the Dark Lord did not leave her unscathed as we originally thought. All my prognosis spells showed that her magical core is now non-existent" Dumbledore said gravely.

James' heart almost stopped in shock.

How did Lily believe this? Even holding his daughter right now James could feel the thrumming magical energy she emitted. There was no way Rosalie was a squib. Keeping the shock off his face, James nodded. He would play along. His wife was not going to change her mind on this. James felt numb, his mind reeling in shock. Why was Dumbledore lying? He was going to lose his mother, best friend and daughter all in one day.

No. He wouldn't. He was not going to give Rose up.

"Would we at least have one last night with her?" James' voice was low, guarded. He kept his mind blank, his thoughts hidden away from the prying eyes of Dumbledore.

Lily smiled in relief, glad that her husband had seen reason.

"Of course we'll have her one more night" Lily smiled, looking at Dumbledore.

"I will make the necessary arrangements. I'll be here to take her tomorrow. Until then, I'll let you say your goodbyes" He said, appeased. And with that, he apparated away.

Holding his daughter close in his arms, James thought deeply.

He would save his daughter.

"Don't stay up too late with her James" Lily said as she got up to go to bed. James hadn't moved for the past hour, holding Rose close as she slept on a seat in front of the fire.

Giving them one last sad look, Lily ascended the stairs, leaving James to have some alone time with Rose.

James sat rigidly, waiting for Lily's footsteps to quieten. Then, jumping up, James grabbed the pre-packed bag that he'd hidden under his invisibility cloak. Holding his daughter close, he wrapped them both under it and ran to the Floo. Taking a deep breath, James whispered,

"Knockturn Alley" And then he was covered in a blaze of green fire.

======================================FlooTravel==============================================

Stepping out into the dark cold alley, James didn't stop or hesitate. He walked briskly into Borgin and Burkes. James sighed in relief as he saw his friends sitting at a table.

"Padfoot! Moony!" James called taking the cloak off.

Sirius jumped up and ran to his friend and hugged him tight.

"I'm so sorry James, I didn't do it, I didn't. I went after him and he set me up. I would never kill innocent people James"

"I know it wasn't you. But no one else does. I didn't have time to explain very much earlier but I do now" James said, pulling away and sitting at the table.

"Lily and Dumbledore want to send Rose away to Petunia. Dumbledore has convinced Lily it's for the best, and you know how stubborn that woman is once she's made up her mind." James gushed quickly, in a low tone.

Sirius and Remus' face twisted darkly. They loved Rose like she was their own daughter. The fact that her own mother and Dumbledore wanted to send her away from her family and them, did not sit well with them.

"Why on Earth would Lily do that? She knows how much Petunia hates her" Remus frowned.

"Dumbledores convinced her that that Rose is a squib. You can tell she's not just by holding her" James passed her onto Remus who kissed her cheeks as she giggled and cooed at him.

Smiling happily Remus nodded, "Yeah, this little one is definitely not a squib"

Standing up, Sirius took Rose from Remus, his face lighting up at the beaming smile she gave him.

"Why would Dumbledore lie?" Questioned Sirius

"I don't know. But that's not important right now. Right now, I need you two to take care of her" James looked at his friends with a grim look on his face.

"James..." Sirius started

"You know you have to. You can't stay in Britain much longer anyway. You need to go, they're on your track and they'll find you eventually"

"But I can stay, I can help you figure it out" Remus said weakly

"I need you with them Moony, just in case" James said sadly.

The three men looked sadly at one another.

"You'll always be my brothers," James said, hugging them both.

"Thank you for taking her, for raising her. I'll work hard to find Pettigrew to clear your name and once I have, you can come back, and bring her home to me"

Taking Rose from Sirius, James looked at his daughter, his heart twisting painfully inside his chest. What if he couldn't get Sirius' name cleared for years? How could he go without seeing his daughter grow up? Closing his eyes and holding her close, James shook, suppressing sobs.

Opening his eyes and composing himself, James noticed Remus had disappeared.

"Where'd Remus go? You need to leave soon"

"He's just looking for something" Said Sirius evasively.

"In Borgin and Burkes?" Asked James, a puzzled look on his face.

Before Sirius could answer, Remus came back into sight, a package in his hands.

"I knew they'd have some! Fairly cheap as well"

"What is it?" James asked as Remus pulled out two hand held mirrors.

"Two way mirrors" Remus smiled.

A look of shock crossed James' face before he broke out into a smile.

"You can see and talk to her whenever you want!" Said Sirius happily.

"Thank you" James cleared his throat, his voice full of emotion.

"It'll be light soon, so you really have to get going. I'd suggest using muggle transportation. They won't be expecting that and-"

"James, we've got this. Don't worry. The mirror lights up when one of us is on the other end -don't worry, only you'll be able to see. We'll talk to you as soon as we can" Remus reassured him

Hugging Rose one last time, James nodded.

"Okay"

Hugging his friends tightly, James handed Rose to Remus and her bag to Sirius.

"Oh! Before I forget" James said, pulling out his invisibility cloak.

"This will definitely come in handy for you" he said passing it to Sirius.

"Now, go!" James shooed them. Smiling at him one last time the two men took off.

Sighing heavily, James got up and left. Dreading the hurricane that awaited him when he got home.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thoughts_  
 **Parseltongue**

28 August 1994

I looked around my room one last time, my eyes scanning the empty shelves helplessly. I really didn't want to forget anything, Uncle Sirius said we weren't going to come back here again. And now that I thought about it, the thought of leaving really saddened me. This was my home, and it was all I knew.

But a large part of me was excited, exhilarated at leaving. At attending a real school. At being able to see my dad in person, at being able to fully interact with people my own age. I did have Tom with me, but I couldn't do much with him, plus he was 17, and the fact that I had just turned 14 was often rubbed in my face by him. I was younger, and thereby inferior and unable to do anything.

"So you're finally leaving then?" I almost jumped out of my skin when I saw Tom sitting on the bed.

Well, sitting was kind of the wrong word. Tom couldn't sit. He sort of...floated. His form, though it took the form of a teenage boy, had a bluish transparent hue, that twisted and thrived round the edges.

Tom and I didn't really know what he was. Tom suspected he was a fragment of himself...whatever himself was. He was bonded to me somehow. Wherever I went, he went. I was the only thing in the world that Tom could touch. Everything else, Tom passed through-like a ghost. Luckily, we were able to have a certain degree of distance between us. Tom had worked out that we could be about 5 miles apart before it start to hurt. 6 miles, then unbearable pain started to occur. For both of us.

It had been this way as long as I could remember. It annoyed Tom at first, being stuck with me. But, I think I grew on him. He definitely took a strong interest in my magic. In the unique way I wielded it.

I was especially glad that Tom eventually agreed to teach me things. We'd been taking lessons for 10 years now. Tom had taught me dark stuff, dark evil things that I knew I would only ever use if I had too. He'd taught me Runes, the ancient art of using them, the difficulty of pushing my magic and my will into the symbols. He'd taught me potions, though not from the textbook. Shortcuts, alternative methods that gave a stronger result. I had really enjoyed our lessons over the years.

Don't get me wrong, Uncle Moony was a brilliant teacher. He'd taught me everything up to a 7th year level, and very well. I knew and could practice many spells in defence, charms, transfiguration with an old wand from one of Sirius' vaults. He'd taught me how to brew textbook worthy potions and the importance of Wizarding history.

And Uncle Padfoot was brilliant too. He'd taught me the old fashioned Wizarding customs and behaviour. I was his heir after all. I had to learn how to hold myself as a pure blood princess around company.

They'd both told me of the past. About how I was a celebrity to the world. They explained my scar, and my father told me about my family. About my grandmother, who sacrificed herself for me. And about my mother and Dumbledore, who wanted to send me away.

I spoke with my father often, almost everyday. It was hard for both of us, not being able to hug or meet in person, but I still felt incredibly close to him, to all of them. I had also met my twin brother a handful of times. He seemed nice, I deduced, but he always seemed a little off. He was often quiet and seemed to stare.

I guess out of everyone, the person I was dreading to meet was my mother. The woman who tried to give me up and take me away from my family. Dad had asked me to give her a chance but part of me desperately didn't want to. Part of me hurt and stung in rejection.

"Don't you mean we're leaving? You know where I go, you go" I teased winking at him.

"Don't remind me, brat" his voice was cool but I could see the warmth in his eyes.

"Are you all packed?" I asked him.

"Did you pack the books I told you from the library?"

"The weird ones that you won't tell me about?"

"Yes"

"Yup, I packed those," I said, clicking my fingers.

My suitcases immediately floated into the air obediently behind me.

"I still wonder how you do that," said Tom, looking at me as though I were an interesting creature he'd stumbled upon.

"It just comes naturally" I winked at him.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" I exclaimed, going over to my window, and opening it.

" **Thana, come now, we're leaving"** I called, immediately spotting my black and gold python slithering towards the window.

" **I still can't get over the fact that you named your snake after death"** Tom hissed amusedly.

When Tom first discovered that I could speak Parseltongue, he was angry. He revelled in being unique and special and hated that I had taken that away from him. But eventually, he saw the bright side. Padfoot and Moony couldn't see Tom, so it would be strange for me to be talking to thin air. I would often talk to Tom in Parseltonge to disguise our conversations. They just thought I was talking to Thana.

Feeling something cold and heavy around my ankles, I looked down to see my beloved snake. Bending over, and offering my arm, Thana slithered up and rested in her favourite spot on my shoulders, the rest of her body wrapping loosely round my waist.

I had met Thana when I was 4 years old.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _ **Flashback:**_  
Padfoot was out buying supplies and Moony was sleeping away the after effects of the full moon.

I sat cross legged opposite Tom in the grass in my very large garden, pulling my pink puffy dress over my knees, like Padfoot had told me to.

"Well don't you look cute today" Tom sneered sarcastically.

I smiled widely at him, misunderstanding his sarcasm.

"T'anks Tom!" I say, smiling delightedly at his compliment.

Tom hardly ever said anything nice.

"I didn't mean- oh never mind, brat. Where's that mutt uncle of yours?" He asked, standing up and brushing himself off.

"I don't have a mutt uncle" I said, my brow furrowing.

"Sirius, silly girl. Where is he?" Tom said impatiently.

"He's gone to get sup...sup...uhm sup-"

"Supplies?" Tom asked, amusedly.

"Yeah, those." I muttered, looking down as I felt my cheeks warming up. I hated it when I couldn't say words right.

"How about you and me go for a little wonder in the woods then" Tom said, daring me to show the fright I felt at going into the dark brush of trees at the end of the garden.

"Uhm...yeah! Yeah! That sounds fun!" I lied, trying to smile convincingly.

"Come on then," Tom said walking away.

"Tom, wait!" I chased after him, my little legs unable to keep up with his long strides.

"Yes, Rosa?" He smirked, using his nickname for me.

"If the monsters try to get me...will you, uhm, will you..." I stuttered

"Will I?" Tom stopped and raised an eyebrow.

We were just a couple of steps away from the woods now and I could feel my heart racing in my chest in fear.

"Will you protect me Tom?" I looked at him, tears in my eyes.

I braced myself, looking down at my white dolly shoes, expecting him to taunt me, or tell me to grow up and protect myself, when I felt something cold touch my small hand that was wringing my dress nervously.

Looking up at Tom, I felt a tear slide down my cheek and I watched as Tom brushed it away with his hand. Taking my hand in his, he smiled at me. It was soft, and barely there. But he did smile.

"Of course I will, Rosa" his voice was gentle, soothing.

Sniffling, I smiled a small smile at him. Feeling a lot braver now.

"We won't go far, there's a small clearing I want to show you, and then we can go, okay?" He assured me as he led me into the forest.

Before long, we came into a small meadow. It reminded me of the magic forests Moony had described to me in my favourite fairytales. The grass came up to my knees, gently swaying with the air that picked up my hair, blowing it around my head, tickling my cheeks. There were wildflowers dotted everywhere, in delicate pastel colours. Tom picked an especially beautiful lilac one and put it behind my ear, pushing my waist-length unruly hair behind my ear as he did so. I smiled radiantly at him, squeezing his hand in appreciation.

Tom sighed, a small smile on his face.

"It's very...odd" He said his eyes glazed over.

"What's odd Tom?" I asked curiously, smiling happily at this momentary lapse in his cold façade. He looked happy.

"This feeling you bring. The aura that surrounds you. It's so light and...warm. But not too bright, it's not blinding or scorching for me. I feel...fuzzy in your presence" His brow was furrowed now, as he looked down at me with a puzzled look on his face.

"You feel happy?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't feel happiness" his cold exterior was back again, and I was flooded with a wave of disappointment.

He led me to the middle of the clearing where a big boulder sat. The sun broke through the over brush trees and rested tenderly upon it, like a spotlight. Lifting me up and placing me on the boulder Tom smirked at me, clearing his throat.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No it wasn't! I really like the forest Tom!" I exclaimed excitedly.

All of a sudden, Tom got a strange look on his face.

"Stay here, I'll be right back" and before I could reply, he was gone.

Swinging my legs on the boulder, trying not to think about the fact that I was all alone, I started humming to myself.

" **What is a young hatchling doing all alone in these woods?** " The voice was strange, it was hissed, in a rather high pitch. I looked around me, searching for the source of the voice.

I jumped, as I spotted a large black and gold snake slithering along a branch directly above me.

" **Hello there** " I whispered to it, my eyes widening as my voice, too, sounded like a high pitched hiss.

" **Ooh, a speaker! I have never met one of you before.** "

" **You're a snake aren't you? How come you speak English? Are you magical? Can you do magic stuff?"** I ask it excitedly, curiosity taking over any remaining fear.

" **Little hatchling, though I am magical, my powers do not extend to speaking the tongue of humans. It is you who possesses the ability to speak the tongue of the serpent."** It hissed, slithering onto my shoulders.

" **I'm sorry, I don't really understand** " I said apologetically.

" **Little hatchling, you can speak to snakes. It is a rare talent"** it was loosely circled around me in a circle now, its head resting on my shoulder.

" **Wow! I can speak to snakes? That's so cool! I can't wait to tell Padfoot and Moony and-** "

"Rosa! Stay very very still. Don't move!" Tom had never used this tone with me before. It was scary.

The snake turned to face him, taking an aggressive yet defensive pose in front of me, hissing and snapping at Tom threateningly.

" **You will not touch her!"** Tom's voice was deep and hissed, it terrified me.

" **You will not harm my hatchling"** The snake hissed back.

My eyes widened as I realised that Tom could speak to the snake too.

" **Tom you can speak snake!"** I hissed excitedly, giggling.

Tom's face went through 3 different stages of emotion within 5 seconds. First, shock, then anger, then his blank cool face was back on.

" **I see. You were not in danger then. I was mistaken, my apologies"** He turned and left without another word.

Panic set in immediately. My heart raced inside my chest, and my breathing picked up. Whimpering, I cried for Tom.

"Tom! Tom please! Please come back" Hot tears fall down my face like waterfalls.

I'd never felt so abandoned and alone.

Lying down on the boulder, I curled up into a little ball, holding myself. I was cold. So cold.  
The sun was now nowhere to be seen, and there was a cold crisp air.

" **There, there little hatchling. No need to cry"** The snake hissed, wrapping its long body around the outline of my body, like a protective wall.

The snake was so long and thick that it covered my small body like a blanket. It was so warm and cozy. It's head came to rest on my shoulder.

" **I'm scared.** " I whispered back.

" **Why are you scared, silly girl"**

" **Monsters might get me"**

" **I will protect you, hatchling. You will always have my protection."** It's words comforted me but I felt a little bit confused.

" **Why?** " I whispered

" **We are connected. Familiars. I will protect you like my own"**

" **Like, we're family?"**

 **"No, familiars"**

 **"Is that family?"** I asked, my brow furrowed.

The snake let out a short sigh.

 **"Yes, hatchling. We are family"**

I smiled widely in happiness, not feeling so alone anymore.

 **"Yay! What's your name?"** I asked, tracing its lovely scales with my fingertips.

 **"I don't have a human name. I am female though."**

 **"You have to have a name! I'll think of one"**

I thought long and hard and remembered the interesting muggle books uncle Moony had read me the other day. It was about these really powerful beings called gods. I remembered my favourite god, Thanatos, who was the god of death.

 **"I know! Thana!"** I exclaimed excitedly.

 **"I like it. Does it have a meaning in your language?"**

 **"It's a girl version of the name of the god of death!"**

 **"God of death? I like it"** She hissed, pleased.

Smiling dazedly, my eyelids drooping. Suddenly realising how tired I was, I yawned and let my eyes slide closed. Feeling safe and secure.

 _End of Flashback_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Rosalie Potter! You'll be late to meet your father in a minute, get down here!" Padfoot shouted up the stairs, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Just coming!" I called back, hoisting Thana into the dip of my curves so she was comfier to carry.

Walking out the room without a second glance, I walked down the staircase, my suitcases floating behind me in tow.

"Finally! Honestly, women are always late!" Padfoot whined impatiently.

I rolled my eyes, strolling over the the large fireplace.

"So, who's going first?" I asked, grabbing a handful of floo powder.

"Maybe I should, you haven't done this before. You've only watched us do it, it's a complicated procedure and-"

"Uncle Moony!" I whined. He worried far too much. Taking the floo was not complicated in the least, and I watched Uncle Padfoot and him do it nearly every day. I could do this.

"Okay, okay. Just make sure you say it with clarity and meaning, and make sure you-"

"Blah, blah, blah" I say walking to stand in the fireplace.

"Insolent girl" Tom taunted standing behind Sirius.

Rolling my eyes, I threw the floo powder down.

"Diagon Alley" I said, firmly as clearly as I could. Green fire enveloped me and with a big flash of light.

/Floo Travel/

I blinked rapidly, trying to adjust my eyes to the setting around me. The smell of freshly baked pastry drifted into my nose and my mouth involuntarily watered. My vision slowly came to me as coloured dots of white, cream, red, green and blue. The sound of many murmured voices and hearty chuckles filled my ears. Shaking my head of the aftermath of the floo, I realised that I felt rather dizzy and sick. How had Moony and Padfoot done this so often? This was one of the worst sensations of my life.

Stumbling like a drunk woman, I walked away from the fireplace, my hands flailing about, feeling for some kind of gravity bound object to hold myself to.

"Watch yourself there, love" I heard Tom's smug voice behind me

"Shut your mouth" I hissed through my teeth, my stomach churning as the world around me span.

My eyesight fully returned to me and I realised I was in a pub. At least, I think that's what it was. I wasn't too sure. I'd never seen a pub before, but I'd heard many stories of one called "Three Broomsticks" from Sirius and Remus, when they told me of their many Hogwarts adventures as the Marauders.

Taking three deep breaths, and steadying myself, I became aware that my surroundings had become very, very quiet. Looking around, I saw that most people in the Pub had turned to stare at me.

I smiled lightly as I realised that they were all from the Wizarding community. They were all dressed in velvet robes, some with pointed hats to match. Some held newspapers in which I could see moving pictures on the front. I slowly turned in a circle, taking in every tiny detail of my surroundings, my heart fluttering as I came to terms with the fact that I was, indeed, outside of my house for the first time in 13 years.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, savouring the delicious but slightly musky smell of the Pub.

"You do realise that you look like a complete and utter moron, right?" Tom's voice broke me out of my daydream.

"You always have to ruin it for me, don't you?" I whispered, keeping my eyes shut.

"I was trying to warn you. Half of the people here look ready to whisk you off straight to at this rate" He huffed back.

"Rosalie?" A new voice queried, causing my eyes to snap open immediately.

About a metre in front of me, stood a pair of familiar hazel eyes framed in thin-wired round glasses. A gentle smile, framed by delicate lines rested on his face. His thick black hair lay on his head in a mess of curls, much like a shorter version of my own mane.

"Daddy?" My voice quivered

"Oh my god, Rose" and with that, he closed the distance, enveloping me in his arms.

Tears blurring my vision, I rested my head on his shoulder. His smell was so familiar. Slightly musky and Woodsy. He smelt like the forest that sat outside my house. Squeezing him tight, I let myself relax at the familiarity of his embrace.

"James?" I heard Padfoot's voice behind me.

Pulling away from my dad, I stepped away knowing how much Padfoot and Moony needed this. They had missed my Dad so much. Don't get me wrong, we all spoke almost every night over the two way mirror, but it wasn't the same.

My uncles and dad hugged each other, contented smiles on each of their faces. I couldn't help the beaming smile that found its way onto my face. Though not blood related, theses men were, in every way, brothers. I only hoped I would be able to find friends who I could be this close with.

The whispers and gasping broke me out of my happy daze as I realised that everyone in the pub had their undivided attention on us. It looked as though they were struggling to decide who to keep their flabbergasted gaze on. Me or Uncle Padfoot.

Moony had warned me of this. He'd told me almost every night since we found out about the capture of Wormtail, that most of the world thought that I was dead. Stolen away by my murderous, deranged godfather. It hurt my heart to think that anyone would ever think that Padfoot, my Padfoot, could be evil. It hurt even more that the whole world had spent 13 years believing that he had hurt me. All Uncle Sirius had ever done was love and care about me. By Merlin, I couldn't say the same for my own mother.

"Rosalie? Rosalie Potter?"

"The Rosalie Potter? No way."

"She's been dead for 13 years!"

"She looks the exact same! It is her!"

"Impossible!"

The whispers got louder, and I couldn't help but frown. I didn't like this much attention, it was too overwhelming. Breathing deeply, I tried not to notice the gawking strangers around me.

Looking back at my uncles and father, I noticed that they were looking at me too.

"You're...you're all grown up Rosie..." His voice broke in the middle, and I walked over to my dad, hugging him again.

He laughed breathily, hugging me back.

"You've still got it, kid" He said in relief

I pulled away, looking at him curiously.

"Got what?"

"That...that thing you do!"

My brow furrowed.

"What thing?"

"Never mind, I'll explain it to you later. Now, we are shopping for your school supplies" Dad smiled at me.

"Wait, I'm going to Hogwarts this year?" I asked in confusion.

"James? I thought she was going to start next year? I've taught her to a seventh year level, she can just start and do her NEWTs and then leave" Moony butted in

"I want her to have the proper experience, the experience we had. It's sad that she's already missed out on 3 years at Hogwarts, I don't want her to miss out on anymore" Dad looked at me sadly.

I bit my lip nervously. Part of me really did want to go to Hogwarts. The stories Moony, Padfoot, Dad and Tom told me about it made it seem so magical. It was my birthright. But on the other hand, I was scared. I'd had little to no social interaction with other people, let alone people my own age. The only person I really had was Tom, and his cool, antisocial demeanour certainly didn't help matters.

"I'm not sure dad..." I looked at him with worry

"What's the matter doe?" He asked, using his favourite nickname for me.

"What if...what if people don't like me" My voice whispered.

I felt ashamed. I knew I shouldn't care what other people think, Tom had drilled this into my mind since I could talk. I hated my weakness. But I couldn't help it. Growing up, knowing that my mother didn't want me, knowing that she wanted to send me away...it hurt. It stung and weighed heavily in my heart. I tried not to think about it much, instead focussing on the positives. But the horrible sting of rejection was forever burnt into my soul and I couldn't help but feel as though I were never good enough.

It was a good thing, really. It pushed me to be better, train harder. It pushed me to learn, to excel in everything I did, much as Tom had when he was younger. He hadn't divulged much to me about his childhood. He'd told me bits and pieces when I was little. But the majority I found out about him was through my dreams. The connection we had brought me into his memories, and I knew most things about Tom. I knew he wasn't a wholly good person, killing a girl and framing it on someone else, but some unexplainable force made it impossible to hate him.

I couldn't view him as a bad person. He was like a brother to me. I loved him.

"Rose..." the horror in all my families eyes snapped me out of my thoughts.

Even Tom looked furious. I looked down, knowing how weak he thought I was.

"How could anyone not like you?" Padfoot asked, flabbergasted.

I just shrugged, taking in the very interesting details of the worn wood planked floor.

"Rose, look at me." I looked up into my Dads warm hazel eyes.

"No one, and I repeat no one will not like you. It's impossible to not like you" He said in all seriousness.

"You're just saying that..." I muttered.

"I'm not. Listen to me Rose, just listen to me. You are so special. Your mother and I noticed it from the day you were born. You're luminescent, your skin has this faint glow. And your eyes...oh doe, your eyes. They're the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. You radiate with this light, this warming soothing light, and it's so pure and happy, it could make the saddest, most lonely person feel loved. You emit love and happiness everywhere you go and it surrounds you in this aura and it touches the hearts of everyone around you." Tears blurred my vision as his words sunk in.

I smiled at him radiantly, a single tear falling down my cheek.

"And that smile. I think it could light even the darkest of rooms" Dad smiled back at me.

"And touch even the darkest of hearts" I heard Tom mutter from across the room.

Knowing that he probably didn't want me to hear it, I let his slip go. I didn't feel like antagonising him today.

"Okay, well, what do I need for Hogwarts?" I asked, giving a small smile.

"Well, first I'd like to get your your first wand" Dad said, his eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Yes! Pup finally gets her first wand!" Sirius whooped, leading us out of the pub.

Blinking rapidly at the bright light of day, it took my eyes a couple of seconds to adjust, after being in such a dark place for so long.

I couldn't help but smile in amazement at the settings around me.

It was everything I had ever dreamed of.

A/N:

So this is my first ever story on here I started writing this on wattpad and didn't really like the way it was going, so here it is! It's going to have a slow start as you can tell but should pick up soon. I'll have the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow! Review if you like it

-D.I.T.S


End file.
